


Sisters Both In This Life, And The Next

by Hallowtide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Adoptive Siblings, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amalthea Black Heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Ancestors, Angst, Animagus, Aseira the Basilisk - Freeform, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Blood Adoption, Blood Feud, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, British Ministry of Magic, Child Neglect, Daphne Greengrass Heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass, Dark Magic, Death, Descendants - Freeform, Draco Malfoy Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy, Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fiendfyre, First Generation Wizard/Witch, Fix-It, Fred Prewett Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Prewett, Gryffindor, Guilt, Hadrian Potter Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Harry Potter is a Badass, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hogwarts First Year and Up, Horcruxe Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Informed Harry, Intelligent Harry, Intelligent Hermione, Lady Magic - Freeform, Life Debt, Locket the House Elf - Freeform, Loyalty, Luna Lovegood Heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Lovegood, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mayhem the Owl Familiar - Freeform, Moral Ambiguity, Muggle Against Magical Abuse, Neville Longbottom Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, Noble and Most Ancient Houses, Parent-Child Relationship, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Past Child Abuse, Patronus, Possessive Behavior, Powerful Harry, Powerful Hermione, Pre-Hogwarts, Protective Harry, Protectiveness, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Society, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Hermione, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Samhain, Seer Luna Lovegood, Slytherin, Sorted into a Different House, Susan Bones Heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bones, Tehra the Kneazle Familiar - Freeform, The Exceed Alliance, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Sacred Ten Noble and Most Ancient Houses, Theodore Nott Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Nott, Twins, Wandless Magic, William Weasley Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Weasley, Wizard’s Council, Wizengamot, Yule, gringotts, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallowtide/pseuds/Hallowtide
Summary: Twins Amalthea and Cassiopeia Black let nothing get between them. And allow no one to hurt those under their protection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter franchise. I do not own any of the characters depicted apart from my own original characters, nor do I share any of the beliefs the characters in this story express. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was known throughout the Wizarding World as Dark, as traditionalists. As sadists and murderers. All throughout history the House of Black made people shiver in fear. But there was another thing they were known for, another thing that made the rest of the world fear them.

Their vicious, downright brutal, loyalty to their family.

* * *

 

Arcturus Black IIII was not a good man. Neither wise nor just. He believed in the purity of Purebloods, and while he had remarried well with a match made with a good Witch of strong lineage, he also kept several mistresses, none who could be called pure. Thus, this is how he had ended up with this predicament. Just days before his much younger second wife bore a girl, healthy with fair skin, with eyes that echoed his own silver and hair as black as their family name. Now however, as he looked down upon another child, he stilled his hand. Here, another child. Eyes darker than her sisters, but with lighter hair the colour of deep ancient oak.

Her mother, a Mudblood, had died in difficult childbirth. It was only by chance he had arrived just hours after her death, and had confounded the Muggles and stolen the child away. The child was of his blood, another daughter, but not pure. Not born in wedlock. But he could not harm her. Could not leave her to the mercy of Muggles, for he knew how a Witch, even half of one, would be treated amongst the filth. No. He could not.

So he stole her away, because he was not good, nor wise nor just. But he was a Black.

And family, blood, meant **everything**.

That night, after a long, stilted talk with his new wife, he looked down upon his daughters. He had used a spell, dark forbidden Blood Magic, but it had to be done. Now, the Half-Blood no longer had her mother’s hair. Now, the girls looked like twins. Both with hair as dark as their name, with eyes the colour of the stars they were named after.

Yes, his twins.

Amalthea and Cassiopeia Black.

His heirs.

* * *

 

The first time someone tried to separate them, Amalthea’s magic lashed out and lit them on **_fire_**. Cassiopeia cried at the sudden shouting and also had a burst of accidental magic, pushing the visitor away with such force they cracked their skull open. Needless to say, the Flints withdrew their offer of a betrothal contract for the youngest Black daughter.

Arcturus Black IIII however was pleased. His daughters were young for such magic’s, but the Black line was strong in them. No, the Flint boy was not good enough for either of his girls.

Not when they were showing such promise.

* * *

 

The women they called Mother was cold. Withdrawn. She hardly if ever even glanced at them. They supposed they understood why. They had heard the vicious truths from Walburga Black, their horrid aunt. But they didn’t care. They were twins.

_One, that was two._

Half a soul that together made one.

So instead they retreated to the library, or walked away with hands holding tight together. They curled around each other and read book after book. They read of Hogwarts. They read of the world. Of magic’s and goddesses older than their inbred, malicious society.

And they learned.

* * *

 

The twins didn’t show the surprise they felt. Their mother had actually come out of her isolation and had accompanied them to platform 9 ¾ . She was rarely seen, a ghost of a shell that haunted Black Manor. Their father most probably made her, because there would be talk if she was missing. She didn’t say a word.

It was years later, and the girls were finally of age to go to Hogwarts and be sorted. They had decided long ago, while their family was Slytherin, neither fitted well there amongst the Blood Supremacists. While they hated their father and didn’t care for his opinion on the subject, they didn’t want to possibly commit social or political suicide by choosing Hufflepuff. Though there was someone there they truly wanted to meet. No. It had been decided they’d both go to Ravenclaw, because where one went, the other followed.

Neither received hugs, their father ignoring his family as usual and talking to another Pureblood across the platform. Their mother studiously didn’t look at either twin, just stared silently into space. Their parents didn’t love them, as much as any Pureblood extremist could anyway. Their feelings towards their daughters was more about status and duty then love.

Amalthea and Cassiopeia Black hadn’t expected much in the way of affection from their family in a very long time.

So together, as always, they murmured quiet platitudes and made their own way onto the train, hands tightly clasped together. There were whispers, hostile eyes that followed them, but they paid them no mind. They had perfected their mask years ago.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long after the train left their door was opened, and a girl with the wildest hair they had ever seen stepped into view. The twins glanced at each other, and cautiously bid her welcome. They relaxed slightly when it became clear this girl was a Muggleborn. All three were wary, but as soon as the girl, introduced as Hermione Granger, saw ‘Hogwarts: A History’ she become a complete chatter box. The twins, reserved and for good reason, slowly thawed as they shared their love of books. Hermione Granger was as curious as a kneazle. Firing question after question at them. Oftentimes many in the span of a single breath.

The conversation quickly turned to which house they preferred, and Hermione looked thoughtful by Amalthea and Cassiopeia Black’s surety they’d be in Ravenclaw together. They explained each House to the Muggleborn, and Hermione soon found that while the brave White Witches and Wizards in Gryffindor sounded like a good idea this morning, the House of Ravenclaw was sounding more and more like it was tailor fit to suit her. And her new, tentatively she call friends, were sure to be there.

However while she was musing this over, there was a knock at their door and when it opened a boy tripped over his own feet and nearly fell completely to the floor. He blushed and stammered, and was immediately apologetic, however there was just something about him. The three girls came to his aid, and working together they soothed him, easing him gently besides Hermione. He was still embarrassed, but introduced himself as Heir Neville Longbottom. He seemed fine with Granger, but he almost became completely catatonic when the twins introduced themselves.

Amalthea radiated calm, doing her best to be gentle. Not touching him like someone might comfort another, instead she let him keep his space, and softly explained how she in NO WAY approved her cousin Bellatrix’s role in the destruction of his parent’s minds. He was stiff, but he listened, warily watching them but not running for the exit.

Sorrowfully Cassiopeia explained to an extremely confused Hermione the basics, and the cabin fell into an uneasy silence.

But Neville surprised them, for he must have seen how sincere the twins were, by hesitantly thanking them for not being awful to him. Like Draco Malfoy had been when he’d accidently walked into him earlier. 

Instantly the twins were outraged, hissing threats and brisling. Amalthea’s wand of Rowan Wood with Dragon Heartstring was especially suited to protection. While Cassiopeia’s wand of Maple Wood with Unicorn Hair knew adventure charms well. Painstakingly the twins taught the two other first years an easy shield and a sure footed charm, which would hopefully cure some of Neville’s clumsiness. 

Soon the four were getting to know each other, and again the subject of houses was brought up. Hermione now had her heart set on Ravenclaw, and since the twins wouldn’t tell her how they were to be sorted she was designing arguments why she belonged there with her two new friends. Neville was more unsure then even the Muggleborn. His grandmother had made it painfully clear that embarrassing her by going anywhere but his father’s house would not be accepted. The three girls were openly horrified when Neville told them all which had been done to him, by his own blood. Hermione seemed like she would cry, as did Neville, however the twins had never comforted anyone else but each other. Yet they both liked these two, could sense how strong their magic and loyalty would be.

Amalthea knew her bloodline well, she had to. And she knew they were distantly related. But it was Cassiopeia that pointed out Nevilles mother, a gifted Auror, was a Hufflepuff. Neville seemed to brighten, hardly knowing anything about his mother. The three girls worked together by pointing out each houses merit, and while the three were sure to be headed to Ravenclaw Tower, all promised they’d be his friend no matter his house.

It was all good for the four again. Hermione enthusiastically grinned, Neville shyly smiled, Amalthea (please, call me Thea) looked at them all fondly and Cassiopeia (just call me Cassi) slowly relaxed.

Until Neville exclaimed that he’d lost his toad.  

* * *

 

Thea and Cassi glanced at each other as they heard raised voices, and soon found themselves facing down a nervous Neville, a fuming Hermione, their unfortunate cousin Draco Malfoy and buffoon lackeys, a sneering redhead and The-Boy-Who-Lived. They’d only just split up to look for Trevor the Toad not five minutes ago, yet trouble had certainly found their new friends. Amalthea took charge instantly, staring down Draco until he backed off, knowing he was outnumbered and extremely unwanted. He made a passing call about telling his father about this, but the twins didn’t even bat an eyelash, and he left displeased his shot didn’t faze them. Soon it was just the six of them, evidently Hermione and Neville had already introduced themselves so Cassi and Thea politely bowed their heads, confused when Harry seemed oblivious and Ron Weasley sneered. Neville gaped at the slight, for it was only a polite way to greet another of a Noble and Most Ancient House, especially Heirs. The twins took stock of this boy dressed in rags and recalculated.

“Greetings Hadrian Potter, Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. I am the Heiress of the House of Black, Amalthea, and this is my younger twin Cassiopeia Black. We welcome you to Hogwarts”.

Instantly Ron exploded, shouting and hurling abuse at the twins, much to the disgust of Hermione and incredibility from both Neville and Harry. Harry because he had no idea what was happening, and Neville because Ron was making all sorts of taboos, and making some powerful enemies.

The twins were silent, but the instant Ron moved threatening towards them their wands were out. Ron immediately shut up, but before anyone could act another red head appeared in the door. Apparently Ron’s older brother Percy had overheard, and loudly started berating his idiot brother, pulling him by his ear out the carriage much to the amusement of the other occupants in the hallway. The five first years were speechless, but it was the twins who recovered first. Cassiopeia offered Harry a place in their cabin, and he gratefully accepted. The twins instantly knew they were going to have to tell Harry Potter everything about their world from scratch, since he seemed dangerously uninformed.

That was okay though. The twins would look out for their new friends.

And they’d watch over each other, like they always have, for the rest of their days.


	3. Chapter 3

Neville opened their cabin door, gasped loudly and immediately starting backing out. Hermione and Harry peered over his shoulders and saw the most intimidating black cat they had ever seen glaring intently at them, sitting in the middle of the empty carriage. Cassiopeia couldn’t help but laugh, while Amalthea swept past them all and picked up the little demon. It immediately stopped looking at them, purring loud enough they could all easily hear from the hall.

Cassi joined her sister, leaning into her side while Thea cuddled their kneazle familiar. She explained the vicious beast, Tehra, was guarding their things for them. Harry, Hermione and Neville hesitantly sat across from them, all the while Tehra seemed to have dismissed them for now.

Settling, they grew serious. Amalthea asked Harry everything he knew, and when he repeated the little he had been told he could feel how angry the twins were. The twins glanced at each other, silently coming to a decision. They surprised the other three by taking out their wands.

“I, Heiress Amalthea Black, _Solemnly_ _Swear on my Life and Magic_ to speak the truth on this day, in this carriage, as a gesture of friendship. And to do my best to right the wrong done to Heir Hadrian James Potter”

Neville inhaled loudly, doubly shocked when Cassiopeia made the same vow. Reverently he whispered “Witnessed”, feeling his magic judge them and find them sincere. The Black twins looked grim while Neville explained to Hermione and Harry the vow they had made would steal their magic and even kill them if they spoke any lies. Amalthea turned to Harry “there’s so much to tell you, and so little time. I thought this would make everything easier right now. Trust what your Godbrother just said, and _listen_ ”.  Harry’s wide eyes turned to stare at Neville, the others realising he didn’t even know that.

So Harry and Hermione listened while the twins and Neville spoke in turns. The twins firstly explained that they were related through his Grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black. They told Harry his godmother was Alice Longbottom, Neville’s mother, and by all rights he should have been raised as Neville’s brother when Lilly and James were murdered. Neville was the one to explain his parent’s condition, but didn’t know why Harry hadn’t been taken to live with him and his grandmother. Harry took his godbrother’s hand, and they both had tears in their eyes while the girls were solemn. It was Hermione who asked about his godfather, and Cassiopeia explained what they knew about Sirius Black. However before they told him the story the rest of the world knew, Cassiopeia and Amalthea shared their suspicions that he was in fact innocence. Their father was the Head of the House of Black, and while not a Death Eater, he would have known if Sirius was.

It was also extremely unlikely that Sirius would have betrayed James, because the two had performed an ancient ritual when Sirius was kicked out of their family. The magic they performed essentially put Sirius under the protection of the House of Potter, while Sirius was bound to never betray his new House or he’d lose his magic. That kind of bond could never be broken. The children were silent while they processed this, but needed to continue. 

They tried to tell them all they could about the Noble and Most Ancient Houses, but time was too short for it all. They did explain that while they were definitely on Harry’s side, in public because they were from a Noble and Most Ancient House they needed to wear masks. Seem more cold and collected. And show no mercy. They tried to help Harry create his own mask, but he was extremely malnourished and physically weak. The fury on the girls faces, and even Neville’s, when Harry told them about his Muggle relatives healed something broken in Harry’s heart.

However all of a sudden Tehra stood, hissing at the door. The twins stood between the other three and the door, knowing more spells then the other first years. The door was opened to reveal two sheepish boys, another set of twins. The Blacks were all glares while the red heads apologised, Harry uncomfortable because they must have overheard. Yet, these boys tried to put them at ease. They had heard, everything, from just outside their door.

And they wanted in.

So in one afternoon, on one of the most important days of their lives, each of them gained allies that would last forevermore.

* * *

 

Hermione, standing between the Black twins, was a quick study. Her mask mirrored the twins, and was almost as good as their own. However Neville and Harry’s was hopeless. But at least they were trying. Neville seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack, and Harry looked almost sick. The girls were worried about them, and they stood at their backs whispering words of encouragement while the Hat sung its song in the Great Hall. Dumbledore seemed to be staring at them so hard the twins could feel it in their _teeth_ , and Amalthea especially wanted to set his beard on fire. On the train ride over the group couldn’t decide if Dumbledore was deliberately manipulating events to harm Harry, or if he just believed he could do no wrong. No matter. The Blacks were not happy.

The Weasley twins tried to defend him, but the girls had just glared them into submission. Tehra especially seemed to make them gulp in fear. Even Neville didn’t believe in the Leader of the Light anymore, while Harry and Hermione could only see the bad he had done.

All too soon Heiress Amalthea Black was called, and with one last lingering touch with her twin she moved gracefully from the sea of children and sat beneath the Hat. There were whispers as soon as her name was called, both White and Dark Witches and Wizards were watching her in fear, with caution. Because even as children the House of Black was deadly.

When Ravenclaw was called, the Hall was dead silent in shock. And she moved silently to her table as the first of her family to be in Ravenclaw since the school was founded. Cassiopeia Black was called up next, and Cassi actually laughed quietly at something the Hat said to her before she too was sorted into Ravenclaw. The Hall was still staring at the twins, now sitting together with hands linked, when Hermione Granger was called.

There were some whispers when as soon as the Hat sorted the Muggleborn into Ravenclaw the Black twins immediately moved apart so Hermione could sit between them, glaring at anyone who dared try and comment.

That was nothing however to the pandemonium when Heir Hadrian Potter was called.

* * *

 

As soon as the girls were hidden behind the curtains surrounding Amalthea’s bed they activated their half of the mirror. Cassiopeia and Amalthea had been worried for the boys when the train finally arrived at Hogwarts, because Harry was still in the dark about much of their society and Neville was still so unsure about himself. So the Black twins had taken out two identical mirrors, and explained the charm that allowed the two mirrors to communicate with each other.

Soon the boys, plus the Weasley twins, answered in what the girls could only assume was the empty Gryffindor Common Room. Congratulations were shared, the boys glad to be together and the girls satisfied the three of them were in the Ravenclaw Tower like they planned. They didn’t talk for long, all of them exhausted and ready for bed, but the Black twins pressed how important it was to all of them that they go over their text books before classes started. Most Purebloods were tutored before Hogwarts, and in the holidays. They’d need all the edge they can get, especially Harry.

Hermione had already written detailed notes on all the first year books, but Neville’s family had only until recently thought him a Squib, so he was behind for a Pureblood. The Weasley twins promised they’d help, and apologised to Hermione when she asked about their past textbooks since they were handed down to Ron. The Black twins grinned wickedly, and Cassi tapped her trunk with her wand.

Everyone laughed at Hermione’s hungry expression as row after row of bookshelves could be seen in the enlarged trunk space. Thea joked their Little Raven probably won’t be seen again until she read them all, and Hermione blushed, though pleased at the nickname and the obvious affection in their voices.

* * *

 

In the next few days the boys were glad they listened to their friends because they had only just been able to answer Professor Snape’s ridiculous questions. His face had been hilarious, though in the end Snape accused Harry of cheating. Draco had snickered, but oddly some of the other Slytherin’s just watched him curiously.

Hermione was outraged, the Ravenclaw’s sharing a class with the Hufflepuff’s. And while intimidating, Snape wasn’t anywhere near as bad as she thought he’d be.  The Black’s had glanced at each other when they heard. They told Harry the other Slytherin’s were being cautious of making him an enemy since he was an Heir, and a powerful one. Of course they didn’t say most were hesitating because the twins had made it quietly known they had taken the boys under their wing, as well as Hermione. Some, like themselves, could sense magic’s. It was a skill taught in the Ancient Houses. And the five first years were some of the strongest in their year. It wasn’t unheard of in some Ancient Houses to apprentice or even adopted powerful children. Though it had since become rare after the War. Their father would probably never allow it officially, but Amalthea was already making plans for the day she’d be the Head of the House of Black. Getting Hermione under their House’s protection would be one of the first things they’d do.

The Black twins had already laid the groundwork for one other such plan, after arranging a secret meeting with Fifth Year Hufflepuff Nymphadora Tonks. She had been wary, until the twins had sworn on their magic they only wanted peace with her. There had been some hesitation, but the three cousins soon found themselves genuinely liking each other. Tonks was looking forward to telling her mother about them, and how they planned to bring them back into the House of Black when they were older and Thea was the Head.

The twins thought their Grandfather an idiot for blasting Andromeda off the family tapestry, and expelling her from their House for going against her Betrothal Contract. And they were proven correct. A Metamorphmagus! They were so rare, so unique. They hoped their Grandfather was turning in his grave at losing such a powerful member of their extended House. The twins were ecstatic. Not only at gaining more family they liked and trusted, but at proving the rest of their racist family wrong.

* * *

 

The first time Hermione met Mayhem, the Black twins white owl familiar, he’d scared the students of Hogwarts just as badly as Tehra had done the Weasley twins. Hermione had been bullied extensively in the Muggle world, and she knew some of the other girls in Ravenclaw didn’t like her. But no one said a word, not after the twins had caught someone sabotaging Hermione’s homework. She didn’t know what they’d done, but the older girl was almost as pale as a ghost when the Black’s finally let her leave.

Hermione was proving herself as being one of the smartest witches in their year, and once a Gryffindor tried tripping her while she walked across the courtyard. All of a sudden a white blur of terror flew down and attacked him, and all the witnesses would have nightmares about blood and white feathers for weeks after. Hermione had stifled a scream when the terrifying owl landed on her shoulder with razor sharp claws clinking ominously. But he didn’t hurt her, just swizzled his head to glare at anyone that came too close. She’d dared not move until a malicious aura came outside, the Black twins very obviously displeased, and Cassi clicked her tongue and the owl moved to his mistress’s shoulder. Thea eyed the boy cowering at Hermione’s feet before checking their Little Raven for any injuries. Hermione was fine, but she cringed when a teacher came to investigate. Everyone watched in silent awe when the twins very easily charmed him, and took control of the situation.

Now, no one bothered her apart from Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. By all accounts both too stupid to understand Hermione was protected. Fred and George Weasley very happily pranked them when they started getting too annoying.

The Ravenclaw trio’s friendship with Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter mystified all of Hogwarts. Even the teachers were puzzled by the bizarre group. Especially when Tonks and the Weasley twins sometimes joined them at the Ravenclaw table. Professor Minerva McGonagall would watch the group somewhat suspiciously, while Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw, was pleased his Ravens were putting aside House bigotries. Though he got the inkling some of his older Ravens had been intimidated by the Black twins into keeping quiet.

* * *

 

Hermione and Harry had been told all about blood purists and why they were looked down upon by some of the other students. Hermione was disheartened, now knowing how hard it was for Muggleborns to get good careers after Hogwarts. But the Black twins comforted her with secretive smiles, promising to take them to Gringotts for an Ancestry Test. They didn’t know why until one day Draco was being particularly difficult and Amalthea was tired of his attitude.

"Draco, you know as well as I that Muggleborns are descendants of Squibs. It’s just never said. We've had the same training, can't you feel how strong her magic is?" there were gasps and whispers from the crowd that had gathered around the confrontation, but by the sneer on Draco’s face and the embarrassment clear to all to see the Black twins realised that Draco didn’t have that inherent talent. Actually, now that they knew that it explained a lot of his behaviour.

* * *

 

Draco avoided them for a few days, but for now the group had another issue. Harry’s insistent headaches in the presence of Professor Quirrell. When they asked him to describe the pain the Twins and Neville paled. Harry and Hermione were horrified when Legilimency was explained to them, all the group now focused their free time learning the basics of Occlumency. Though they were far too young to fight off a Master, they practiced what they could. It was on a day that Harry’s headache was so bad they had to take him to the infirmary, and while there the girls hesitated. Harry was far too short and weak for his age, and Neville had suffered at the hands of his family as well. But they hesitated. The boys needed help, but could they trust someone else to help them?

As it happens, they knew only one person who would at least listen.

* * *

 

And listen their Head of House did. Professor Flitwick immediately proved trustworthy by asking the boys if they wanted to involve their own Head of House, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout. They paled, but Flitwick assured them that while Snape was an unpleasant fellow, he had an especially vicious opinion of child abuse. Both denied it was abuse, but Flitwick was proud when his Ravenclaw’s were firm when they said it was. And so when the children left he gathered his fellow Heads of House, and their anger rivalled his own. 

They couldn’t trust Dumbledore with this, knowing that he’d never allow Harry to leave the Dursleys. Snape would never like Potter, could never allow Voldemort’s followers to see him helping The-Boy-Who-Lived. But he brewed potions that would help them both, this the least he could do to help his best friend’s son.

* * *

 

It was the start of a weird alliance between the four Heads of the Hogwarts House’s. They worked together to get Harry and Neville a potion each morning without being seen, and keep a close eye on the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. McGonagall actually sent a letter to Neville’s gran, an old school friend of hers, to express how utterly disgusted she was. Neville hadn’t heard anything from his gran since she sent a Howler near the start of term. He’d gone a pale as a sheet when he’d seen it, and she spoke viciously to him with the whole Hall as audience until the Black twins had actually ran over to the Gryffindor table and muzzled it with the Silencing Charm. The Ravenclaw trio and Harry guided a shaking Neville from the Hall, the Weasley twins and Tonks soon following.

Apparently Dumbledore had informed Madam Longbottom of Neville’s friendship with the Black twins. If they didn’t hate him before, they all did now.

* * *

 

Augusta Longbottom clutched her heart and sat heavily down upon her arm chair. She’d been disgusted with her disgraceful grandson Neville when Dumbledore had told her just who he had been associating with, but reading this letter from her old school roommate Minerva made her appalled at herself. How could she have allowed this to happen? Seeing everything from outside the families’ perspective she was horrified how they had treated her Heir, her beloved son’s baby boy. When had her love for her grandson soured so? It was as she was trying to understand how it all had gone so very wrong she remembered it had all started when Dumbledore had made some disparaging comments about Neville while as a child. Her hands shook with rage.

* * *

 

Harry and Neville’s transformation was nothing short of amazing. They’d grown to become the tallest boys in their year, Neville’s shoulder’s widening and Harry’s eyesight improving so much he didn’t need glasses anymore. The Gryffindor girls seemed especially fascinated with their transformation, while Ron Weasley sulked angrily. The Weasley twins teased the Godbrother’s mercilessly, even Tonks winking and grinning mischievously. Amalthea and Cassiopeia smiled knowingly when Hermione and Harry blushed whenever they sat bedside’s each other.

Draco and Ron seemed to find their growth spurt especially insulting, always trying to pick a fight with the group. On the morning of the first flying lesson Draco was trying to create an incident, trying to goad Harry into a Wizards Duel. Cassiopeia watched him with clear annoyance and slight incredibility “Draco, are you trying to declare a Blood Feud with the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter? And the House of Longbottom?”. The Hall was silent while Draco paled dramatically, even the teacher’s pausing to watch.

Amalthea continued “they will both have seats on the Wizengamot’s when they are eighteen. You and I will have to wait for our fathers to step down before we can take their seats. I'm sure Lord Malfoy would have a thing or two to say about starting a war with two of the oldest, not to mention richest, Noble and Most Ancient Houses”. The twins glare was vicious, those more intelligent than the retreating Malfoy knowing that while the Black sister’s couldn’t say it now, if Draco chose to feud with their friends the Black girls would side with them. Even against their family’s wishes.

Later that morning Neville and Harry stuck together, Harry calming a nervous Neville all throughout their flying lesson. Draco kept his distance, though several times his idiot lackeys looked like they were going to start another fight until another Slytherin distracted them. Harry’s inherent natural gift with flying was noted by Madam Hooch, and she told an ecstatic McGonagall over tea that evening.  A week later Ron Weasley was even more confrontational, becoming especially vocal about his bitterness when Harry was made the Gryffindor Teams Seeker.

* * *

 

Dumbledore always seemed to be watching Heiress Amalthea and Cassiopeia Black. Watched as they gave permission to the Muggleborn Hermione Granger to send their particularly _vicious_ familiar Mayhem with letters back home to her parents. Watched as they sat together with Heir Harry Potter and Heir Neville Longbottom at meal times. He had once tried talking to them, and found them both polite but cold. He didn’t understand the Black sister’s alliance with The-Boy-Who-Lived, but he was sure it was some kind of scheme.

* * *

 

It was a solemn day for the group while the rest of the castle celebrated Halloween. Not only were the Purebloods honouring Samhain, but today was a terrible day for Harry. So as a group they decided to skip the feast, instead going to the Astronomy Tower where they sat together under the stars. They had found Harry’s parent’s year book in the library, and it was the first time Harry had seen what they looked like. They found Neville’s parents, and Sirius Black together with the deceased Regulus Black. Even Snape, who to the shock of the group was in many of Lilly’s photos. They seemed as close as Sirius and James Potter.

The Weasley twins seemed to be obsessively glancing at something in their hands, some kind of parchment, and were looking down at it oddly. It was finally Tonks that had enough and tackled them, quickly passing the paper to her cousins while the Weasley twins tried to retaliate. Hermione was looking over the Black twins shoulder’s confused at what she was seeing, till it clicked. There was exclaims of awe at this map that told them the location of everybody in the castle, till Harry spied Quirrell’s name just outside of Hogwarts. With someone named Tom Riddle and another called….Bumble?

* * *

 

The group sat close together in the infirmary, shaken. A troll! They’d fought a troll! The group had gone down to spy on whatever Quirrell had been doing, only to see him let loose a troll into the school. There was no signs of whoever Tom Riddle was, but it was Harry that remember some of the other students talking about how Draco was sulking down in the dungeons. They had gone to find him, warn him if he’d listen, only to see the troll standing over a bloodied Draco.

Immediately they had acted.

Fred and George let loose a firework charm to daze the creature, Tonks taking its club while it was distracted and levitating it far away from the Troll’s long reach. Amalthea and Cassiopeia used shield charms to protect Neville and Harry while they quickly went in and dragged Draco away, Hermione using the few healing spells she knew once they were safely back behind the line of defence.

The creature made a grab for Tonks, and when she was able to move away in time it bellowed in rage, catching the Weasley twins in surprise. They were knocked to the ground, and would have been seriously injured or killed if Amalthea hadn’t instinctively reacted with the Blood Boiling Curse. The children bar the Black sister’s froze at the Troll’s scream of pure agony, the Weasley twins quickly scrambling to safety.

Working together Thea, Cassi and Tonks had it contained, visibly exhausted but they held it there until a group of Slytherin’s and teacher’s found them.   

* * *

 

Someone must have told the Malfoys, because they stormed the infirmary. Lord Malfoy eyed them all suspiciously, but said nothing to the students while he made threats against the Headmaster. It was Narcissa that came to her cousin’s bed once checking on her unconscious son.

Amalthea and Cassiopeia knew their duty, and while they hadn’t spoken much with their cousin they told her the complete truth, not the basics the Malfoys had obviously been told. She was quietly grateful to them all, even touching Tonks shoulder discreetly as she passed the group and joined her husband. They weren’t sure who it was exactly that Draco now owed a Life Debt to, but there was no denying without them there he would have been killed. Even with their extreme dislike of him, they weren’t going to stand back and watch him die.

Dumbledore was visibly horrified and angered Amalthea had used Black Magic in Hogwarts, and an especially malicious curse at that. But Narcissa and Professor Flitwick defended her. The Black’s Family Magic was literally Black Magic, just like the House of Potter’s Family Magic was White Magic. As Heiress, Amalthea would instinctively know and have a high affinity for dark spells. Dumbledore only backed down when the group made it undoubtedly clear the Weasley twins would have died without her interference.

But it was Harry and Neville that shocked and horrified all the gathered adults, especially when they said someone called Tom Riddle had helped Quirrell get the troll into the school.

* * *

 

Professor Quirrell vanished, and the school was in an uproar. Soon everyone knew Harry Potter and his friends had defeated a troll and saved Malfoys life. The only person who criticised them was Ron, telling them loudly they should have let him die. His brother’s soon shut him up, because talk like that could start a vicious Blood Feud. Hermione worried slightly when the Black twins longingly muttered something about taking care of him someday.

A Blood Feud was a serious and dangerous matter. The Longbottom’s had declared one against the Lestrange brothers the day after they had tortured Neville’s parents into insanity. A Blood Feud lasted for Five Generations, or Forevermore if the crime against the family was serious enough. The Weasleys had one with the Malfoys a few centuries ago but they still instinctively hated each other generations later even after the Feud had ended. A Blood Feud means no one of their blood nor married into their family may ally themselves with the accused. Their blood will compulsively despise the accused, and if they try resisting the Ancient Magic’s they will immediately die. According to family legend the only reason the Weasleys were the poorest of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses and the reason the Malfoys could only have one child each generation was because of their past Blood Feud. The House of Bones had declared a Forevermore Blood Feud with the Carrow’s for murdering most of their family during the war. Heiress Susan Bones and the Carrow girl’s in Slytherin were kept as far apart as physically possible after Susan almost killed them in the first week of school.  

Later it seemed no one’s family but the Malfoys had been informed about the troll incident, but Cassi and Thea knew their father would hear about it soon. And their alliance. They weren’t expecting a good reaction.

Draco returned to school a few weeks later, subdued and not at all like his normal arrogant self. He didn’t say a word to the group, just stuck closely to the Slytherin’s. Though now he seemed to be hanging out with the neutrals Zabini, Heir Nott and Heiress Greengrass. 

* * *

 

Soon it was Yule, or Christmas to anyone not a Pureblood and not a follower of the Old Ways. The group had all decided to keep Harry company at Hogwarts, and relaxed as less than fifty students stayed at the castle for the holidays. They had a great feast in the Hall, and the Blacks joined the Slytherin’s for their Yule fire while Snape supervised. Soon however everyone was outside while the Purebloods took turns saying the Rights, and the Black’s started to explain some of the Old Ways to those Half Bloods and Muggleborns who had no idea what was happening. The teachers were utterly astounded not only at the Black twins, but when other Purebloods joined in with teaching the others. They taught the other’s a simple Right giving thanks to Lady Magic, and Hermione swore she could feel her magic thrill at the words.

It was there that Tonks introduced the group to Heiress Susan Bones. Her family had been decimated by Death Eaters, her only living relative her Aunt Amelia. Both Harry and Susan tripped over the official greetings, both so unused to the formalities, but Susan surprised them by being openly friendly. Many of the students feared the Black twins, and subsequently were overly cautious of their friends. However the House of Bones Family Magic gave them abilities to know the truth, and when they were being lied to. It was no surprise Voldemort and his follower’s had targeted them despite risking a Blood Feud. Susan instinctively knew the group was genuine in appreciating her company, and she would later tell her aunt about these young Heir’s that treated her so kindly. 

* * *

 

The boys and Tonks were coming into the castle after a brutal snowball fight when they came across the Ravenclaw trio sitting in a circle with their eyes closed and legs crossed. The air around them shimmered with specs of light, and beneath an old tree that protected them from the cold wind they didn’t seem bothered by the cool climate. The Black twin’s surprised the Weasleys when they correctly called them by their name, catching them trying to sneak up on the trio under Harry’s new Invisibility Cloak. Above the Weasley twins astonishment Harry curiously asked what they were doing, and Hermione explained the sisters were teaching her how to sense magic’s. Immediately Tonks and Neville sat with them, Harry and the Weasley twins hesitating because they didn’t even know it was possible.

It took some time, but it astounded them. Harry and Neville were the brightest Light, like miniature suns. The Black sisters were more like the moon and only a little dimmer then the boys, their affinity for Black Magic obvious to all. Tonks was darker then the Weasley twins, probably because her mother was a daughter of the House of Black. Surprisingly the Weasley twins weren’t exactly Light either, and neither was Hermione. Hermione theorised it was because she loved knowledge and didn’t let the taboos against Dark Magic stop her despite her natural inclination towards White Magic, and the Weasley Twins sheepishly said they were the same. The Black sisters paused, eyeing the other twins appreciatively while they perked up and preened. Tonks just gleefully told them she was hoping to become an Auror after Hogwarts, and thankfully learning Dark Magic came easily to her because of the Black blood in her veins or she’d really struggle through Auror training being a White Witch.

All of their magic’s were brighter and more obvious than those they sensed in the distance, and the Black twins explained that their group consisted of some of the strongest Witches and Wizards in Hogwarts. The only ones on par with their own magic’s were the other Heirs to the Noble and Most Ancient Houses. Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

 

The new term began, and Harry sends a letter. A letter the group had been constructing since they first arrived at Hogwarts.

“Greetings Lady Bones,

My name is Harry Potter. I only recently discovered I am actually Hadrian Potter, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. I grew up knowing nothing of the Wizarding World, or I would have contacted you much earlier.

You see Madam Bones, I have only recently learnt of my Godfather, Sirius Black”.

The shock of this letter sends in motion events that would be felt throughout their world for many years to come.  


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea didn’t react when her father slapped her. Cassiopeia listened from outside her father’s study, wishing she could **_cut his hands off for touching her sister_**. They’d come home to Black Manor for the summer holidays and their father had been furious. Not only at being sorted into Ravenclaw, but someone had told him about their alliance with Half-Bloods, Mudblood’s and Blood Traitors. And as they predicated, he wasn’t happy.

His voice was razor sharp with fury while he reprimanded his Heir. Cassiopeia’s hand kept touching her wand, wishing she could do something. Someone turned down the hallway, and Cassiopeia met the eyes of Lucida Black, the women they called Mother. They both listened to the loud voice of the Head of the Black family, Cassiopeia wondering why Lucida had come out of her self-imposed isolation.

“She’s always loved you more than her own mother”.

Cassi couldn’t remember the last time she’d heard her speak, but she pitied this women, had never hated her.

“I’m sorry”.

Lucida Black didn’t acknowledge her again, just opened the study door and walked inside.

* * *

 

The last term of their first year had been chaotic to say the least. Lady Bones had investigated the trial of Sirius Black by Heir Potter’s request, only to find there hadn’t been one. The fall out was massive. Madam Bones teared apart anyone who had anything to do with throwing Sirius into Azkaban and locking away the key.

Sirius Black had been given a trial, under Veritaserum, and it was staggering. He was almost insane, but he wasn’t a murderer. Could never betray his friends, nor the House of Potter.

Sirius had been given an immediate pardon, and he’d almost instantly asked to see his Godson. He had watched with suspicious eyes as Dumbledore had tried to talk him out of taking custody, but Sirius wouldn’t hear of it.

He had sent a letter to Harry, and while he couldn’t legally adopt him right away, Harry was staying at the Dursleys for one final summer. Harry’s friends had been ecstatic for him, but they had worried about Harry with his abusive Muggle relatives. He hadn’t wanted to tell Sirius because the man was damaged as it was, and hadn’t wanted to worry him. So they planned.

Not only did Harry borrow the Black twins expanded trunk with its cavernous space and strong inbuilt safety features, they also introduced him to Locket, their family’s House Elf. Hermione was horrified. But the twins caught her flailing hands, and calmed her. Quietly Cassi said “they die without the bond”, and Hermione was listening again. She was outraged, but had to admit Locket seemed to adore the Black twins, and they her.

So they asked an ecstatic Locket to take meals to Harry every day, and to exchange letters for their Alliance. That was another thing that had happened. When Harry told his Godfather all about his friends and how they had helped him, Sirius surprisingly sent back “with this alliance there is nothing that you can’t exceed in”. The group had liked what he said so much they had started calling themselves the Exceed. They might have been young, but they were powerful. And they planned to use that power.

* * *

 

At the end of the school year Dumbledore had tried to counsel Harry into staying with his Muggle relative’s and not agree to be adopted by Sirius Black. When Harry had stormed out after firmly telling the Headmaster he had no right to interfere Dumbledore cursed the Black sister’s and how they had turned The-Boy-Who-Lived against him.

* * *

 

Amalthea and Cassiopeia Black were surprisingly comfortable in Malfoy Manor, under the watchful eye of their cousin Narcissa. They suspected their mother Lucida had somehow contacted Mrs Malfoy, because suddenly their father had relented his punishment of Amalthea. They hadn’t even known the two women had been close friends in school until Narcissa had requested their presence for tea. They sipped quietly, while Lucida talked more than they had ever heard in their life. The two women were evidently very close when they were younger, and given the lingering looks and chaste touches the Black twins suspected they had been more than just roommates. 

Soon their attention was focused on the twins, and cousin Narcissa eyed the subtle way in which Cassiopeia and Amalthea kept a close watch on their surroundings. Unexpectedly Mrs Malfoy casually told them her husband Lucius had been called away to Albania. The twins relaxed, but noted the cold and slightly foreboding undertone. They knew she was trying to tell them something, but right now they didn’t have all the pieces of the puzzle they needed to figure out what that was. Having married into the House of Malfoy Narcissa was magically bound to keep their secrets. But her willingness at trying to warn them strengthened their resolve. Tentatively, but still somewhat bluntly given they weren’t in a warded room, they asked her if she was happy in her marriage.

Both Lucida and Narcissa paused, eyes sharpening. Deliberately vague Mrs Malfoy revealed how she missed her sisters, how strong the bond between Bellatrix, Andromeda and her had been until their father had arrange Betrothals for the sisters. The more she spoke the more the Black twins were beginning to realise there was more to their aunts then they had realised. Lucida and Narcissa knew what Amalthea was hinting at offering. That when she was the Head if they wanted she’d dissolve their marriages. In the hidden depths of her heart Narcissa bowed her head, grateful because while her marriage strengthened the Black’s ties to the House of Malfoy, Black blood was ultimately loyal to their own.

So in light of that offer, Narcissa whispered a secret she’s never told another. If they ever encountered their cousin Bellatrix, they need only say a single phrase and she’d stay her wand. It was a code, known only to the three sisters that could potentially save their life. After all, despite Andromeda’s ‘disgrace’, even in her madness Bellatrix had never tried to harm her sister or her daughter.

* * *

 

It was the middle of the summer holidays when the House Elf Locket transported Hermione Granger and Harry Potter to Gringotts. Hidden deep within the bank in a private meeting room the Black twins hugged them both warmly, two ancient Goblins watching curiously. The four parted, and Amalthea and Cassiopeia introduced them both to the Head Goblin of the Potter Vaults, and the Master of Lost Blood Lines. The Master of Blood was amused by Hermione’s obvious curiosity, while the Potter Overseer seemed almost relieved. The Overseer said there were many things they needed to discuss, and offered Harry a private office. The girls were honoured when Harry told this Goblin he trusted his friends, and the Overseer was silently pleased with this young Heir’s choice of allies.

Not only had the Overseer been trying to get into contact with Harry, he had repeatedly been stonewalled by Dumbledore. Dumbledore had used his powers as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot to forcibly block the reading of Lilly and Lord Potter’s Will, and become Harry’s magical guardian. Harry clenched his fists, learning how the Headmaster had made several keys to his vaults and had tried to gain control of the Potter seat on the Wizengamot. The Black twin’s hissed in anger. Not only Dumbledore but the Ministry had also overstepped their bounds. None had the power to interfere with the Heirs of the Ten Noble and Most Ancient Houses. Immediately Harry asked what he could do, and the Goblins grinned savagely. 

It was much later in the day that the Master of Blood asked Hermione if she wanted privacy, pleased when she politely declined because she also didn’t feel a need to hide anything from her friends.

Everyone, including the Master of Blood, had been utterly astonished at her results. Hermione actually looked faint, but the Black twins just grinned brightly and kissed her cheeks. Knowing all along she was special.

* * *

 

Neville waited nervously in the Longbottom’s Ancestral Home. He had come back for the holidays to find his Nan a completely different person, and learnt his Uncle had been kicked out of the family. Neville had spent all year terrified his grandmother would disown him.

Lady Augusta Longbottom had actually seemed close to tears when she apologised to her Heir. She had apologised for everything the family had done trying to ‘forcibly’ make him do magic when he could have easily died in any of their attempts. Augusta actually did cry when Neville forgave her, though she wasn’t sure she could ever forgive herself. They sat together well into the night while Neville told her everything that had happened his first year of Hogwarts. She had already heard about Sirius Black being innocent, though she hadn’t heard Neville and his friends had been involved. She learnt how they saved the Malfoy’s Heir’s life, and how Neville became close allies with The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Black twins. She actually smiled slightly when he told her of the Weasley twin’s antics and the hilariously clumsy Tonks girl. She even approved of how the Black twins had been brutal in their protection of the Muggleborn Witch Hermione Granger.

It was that talk that led them to this day. Augusta had become a stout supporter, and while she was cautious of trusting the Black sisters, she had heard how much they had helped Neville and the Potter Heir. Soon the twin’s gracefully stepped out of the fireplace hand-in-hand, grinning widely when they saw Neville before hugging him close. Their masks quickly slipped back on when Augusta made her presence known, and she approved how politely they greeted her. Though she was sincerely happy that she saw how they treated her grandson when in private, affection like that could not be faked well enough to fool her old eyes.

A few moments later Hermione and Harry were dropped off by Locket, and greetings were exchanged before they all made their way deeper into the house. They came into a grand formal lounge, and into view of two men. One was fidgeting anxiously, and the twins could instantly see the Black blood in him. The other man was worn and tired, but the two men were holding hands like they’d never let go again. Both saw Harry and froze.

And that was how Harry Potter met his Godfather Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

* * *

 

There was much Sirius and Remus needed to tell them. Not only did Sirius have Lilly and James Potter’s living portrait in his Vault, he told them everything that had happened the night of their murder. The group was horrified when they realised Worm Tail was actually the disgusting Ron Weasley’s pet rat, and the adults were livid the Animagus had been in the Gryffindor Tower right under Dumbledore’s nose this entire time and so dangerously close to Neville and Harry. Sirius was distraught when Harry told him Scabbers had vanished as soon as news of Blacks innocence had made the papers, but cheered somewhat when the Black sisters informed him their kneazle familiar Tehra had always greatly disliked the rat. The other’s shuddered, thinking that an understatement. Tehra had terrorised Worm Tail all year, and the student body was of the general consensus it was extremely creepy how malicious and intelligent the familiar was. Not only had the kneazle mutilated the rat’s body, Tehra had also apparently blinded the rat. Sirius cackled darkly when the sisters told him how their familiar was always careful not to kill the rat, but took great delight in inflicting as much pain as possible. Much to Ron Weasleys outrage.

Remus had never believed his Mate had betrayed the Potters, but because he was classified a Dark Creature no one in the Ministry would believe him. Even Dumbledore had pushed him aside. Dumbledore had started ignoring Remus’ letters completely when the werewolf had started demanding to see both Sirius and Harry. Lady Longbottom was extremely sympathetic, wishing she had known and cursing herself for believing Dumbledore all those years ago.    

Later that day Sirius and Remus took Harry to Godric’s Hollow to see his parent’s graves for the first time. After the solemn visit, Harry wanted to go straight to see his parent’s portraits. The Mated Pair didn’t think it would be healthy right away after seeing their tombstones, but Harry was insistent.

It was an emotional meeting, though that was to be expected. The portraits were carefully guarded in Sirius Black’s Vault, and the moment the portraits awoke to see them everyone was either crying openly or close to it. Harry was staring at his parent’s longingly, while Lilly was sobbing how her baby boy had grown so much. It was confusing and emotionally exhausting, but they slowly made sense of things. Lilly and James Potter while overjoyed to see them, were enraged at everything that had happened to their son and best friends. They told them not to trust Dumbledore, and to their shock about the prophecy. To Harry the words of the prophecy didn’t sink in right away. Right now nothing could stop his happiness at finally meeting his parents and his Godfathers, and finally knowing how strongly they all loved him. Unconditionally.

* * *

 

The Weasley twins had never felt so uncomfortable when a letter arrived demanding their presence before their Head of House. Their parents looked absolutely flabbergasted, but took them to the Ancestral Home of the Weasley Family as Lord Septimus commanded. The boys gulped when their eldest brother Bill greeted them at the door, not expecting to see the Heir.

They were brought to the study where their ancient looking Grandfather stared the boys down, before asking just what they had been up to this past year. Stumbling over each other they spoke hesitantly, not wanting to betray any secrets of their friends but compelled to speak the truth to their Lord. Molly actually physically shook them when they told the tale of the troll. Septimus hummed thoughtfully. A Life Debt was ancient magic. That the two young twins owed one to the Heiress of the Black Family was troubling, but he didn’t doubt her motive. A Life Debt only came into being if the person involved had no ulterior motives in saving another, and for that very reason they were rare and precious.

There was a strained, but thoughtful silence when the twins finished. After a few minutes the stern looking Bill Weasley cracked a smile when Septimus asked the boys about the Black sisters and they went bright red. Lord Weasley actually laughed, for his wife had been an orphan adopted by the Black family and he knew how utterly fascinating the daughters of that House could be. Molly actually fainted when he gave permission for the stammering boys to court the Black sisters.

* * *

 

Amalthea and Cassiopeia were openly amused as they watched Tonks and their cousin Andromeda almost attack Sirius with hugs. The twins had only met their older cousin today, but she immediately gathered them in a maternal embrace after they were introduced. They had been surprised, but were instantly fond of her and her kind smile. Andromeda didn’t want to use them, didn’t want them for social or political influence. She just saw two young girls of her blood that also happened to be close friends with her daughter.

Harry was grinning widely, Neville and Hermione by his side he’s never felt so content. Today they had gathered to celebrate Sirius’ return, and for Sirius and Remus to show Harry his new home coming next year when the adoption was finalised.  

The Black twins were surprised their uncle Orion had left his estranged son number 12 Grimmauld Place. Even more surprised their father hadn’t tried to take control. As Orion’s older brother and the Head of the Black Family Arcturus Black IIII was in his right to seize any belongings willed to another, but for some reason he never had despite Sirius being kicked out of the family as a teenager.

Immediately as the door was opened a very old House Elf appeared, disdainfully bowing. Sirius seemed to share the sentiment, but before he could say anything to Kreacher the shrill screaming started. The young ones were watching with wide eyes, while the Black’s seemed resigned. Walburga Black hurled abuse at them all, instantly recognising her son. When she started on Andromeda the twins started getting angry, until there was a pop and Locket appeared. Kreacher actually flinched away from the young elf as she berated the portrait, whacking it with a wooden spoon much to the amusement of the others and threatening to take her picture to the attic.

Walburga was all but foaming at the mouth in her rage, until the twins stepped into view. Her eyes zeroed in on Cassiopeia and Amalthea, and before either could do anything their aunt let loose their secret. Their faces turned to stone when the others gasped, and Amalthea spat a single word that made them all jump back for cover “ ** _confringo_** ”.

* * *

 

It was later after Walburga’s dying screams had faded and the group had hesitantly settled in the kitchen when Hermione spoke to the expressionless sisters. “It doesn’t matter” she cringed slightly at everyone’s incredulous look, but she continued “just because you’re half-sister’s doesn’t change anything! So what if Cassiopeia’s a Half-Blood? It’s not like that changes how good you’ve been to us, to me”. They thawed slightly, seeing how their relatives and friends didn’t seem upset. Just a bit jumpy from Walburga’s portrait exploding into flames.

It actually explained a little, because most twins had magical signatures that were identical. Cassiopeia was actually a little Lighter then Amalthea, though everyone always assumed it was because the older sister was the Heiress.

“Everyone has secrets. You’re both still my ridiculously overpowered baby cousins! It’s not like I ever explicitly said I’ve been dating Charlie Weasley for three years” Tonk’s added cheerfully, much to everyone’s amusement. The tension broke while other’s chimed in their own secrets, everyone laughing when Harry’s declaration that he was dating Hermione was met with a chorus of “we know!”.

The rest of the day passed with ease and happiness, until Harry spoke Parseltongue to a Runespoor portrait in Regulus Black’s old room. 

* * *

 

All too soon it was time to return to Hogwarts, and there were many whispers that followed the Exceed as they boarded the train. All were surprised when they opened their usual cabin door and a girl was already sitting there. Hair as silver as the moon with a bottle cap necklace around her neck she looked up from her upside down book and smiled at them dreamily. It was Neville and the Weasley twins that introduced Heiress Luna Lovegood. Everyone stopped when the Black sister’s familiar Mayhem made an immediate beeline towards the first year and settled resolvedly on her shoulder.

Amalthea raised an eyebrow in surprise “well then”.

* * *

 

Before the first years had even been sorted Professor Filius Flitwick stood, uncharacteristically making an announcement before the disgruntled looking Headmaster. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, students and teachers. Welcome back! Over the Summer Holidays a great thing has been discovered about one of your peer’s which I’d like to announce to you all!”

There were low voices throughout the Great Hall, but everyone fell silent when Hermione Granger was called up and asked to sit in the Headmasters seat.

There was utter shock as the gold and red adorned throne changed to blue and bronze, a Raven engraving replacing the Phoenix. The bells of Hogwarts tolled, and ghosts and teacher’s alike felt Hogwarts herself pulse with pure love and happiness

“May I introduced to you all Hermione Granger, Heir and descendant of Lady Rowena Ravenclaw!”.

More than one goblet was dropped in surprise.

 


	5. Chapter 5

There was much speechless awe in the Ravenclaw Tower that night, even the Black twin glares didn’t stop the rumours about Hermione, who was resolvedly trying to ignore it all and read her book. The twin’s noticed how the first year girls were getting increasingly annoyed with Luna’s unique perspective, and Amalthea called over to her “Luna love, come over here Hatchling”.

The Lovegood Heiress immediately skipped over to them, curling up at the twin’s feet and putting her head in Cassiopeia’s lap silently asking them to pet her hair. The first years were cowed by the glare the twin’s pinned them with, getting the picture quickly and silently promising themselves to stay out of the Blacks way.

Hermione just snorted, sharing a smile with Luna and putting down her book to chat with her friends while she ignored the rest of her houses stares.

* * *

 

That night they were visited by the most welcome guest. The Grey Lady smiled at Hermione, speaking for the first time in many years “my daughter was born with no magic”. She touched Hermione’s cheek, and Hermione wept at the sadness and pride in her ancestors eyes “I should have known, you look just like her".

* * *

 

It can take centuries, decades or even a single generation after a Squib is cast out of the family for a child to have magic. It can't be predicted unless each Squib's descendants are checked. Most Wizards didn't have the inclination to do this, especially for families that died out years before they even realised Squibs could have magical children.

The Master of Blood had sent the Exceed a letter, the old Goblin wondering if they were behind the sudden influx of Muggleborns and Half Bloods checking their blood ancestry. It wasn’t well known amongst Wizards that Squibs could have magical children, but apparently some long dead bloodlines had found new blood in the recent generation. Even the renown Prince family had found its long lost descendant. Only later did Harry learn Lilly was never tested herself, his mother apparently content with the family she had. Sirius promised to take Harry during the next holidays.

Hermione had trouble believing even after the Master of Blood and the Black twins had tried to explain magical inheritance to her. Logically she knew there must be more descendants of Ravenclaw, so her sudden title was baffling. But they explained Magic was alive, and she had judged Hermione to be Ravenclaw’s most deserving successor in the immediate bloodline. The Black sister’s had just delicately shrugged at her incredibility, not doubting their Goddess’s reasons even when it made Hermione question everything she knew.   

* * *

 

School returned to normal, which at Hogwarts didn’t mean much. The Grey Lady could often be seen walking with her descendant, and generally interacting more with the student body. Lady Helena seemed thrilled with the Exceed Alliance, and would join them some days while they studied or relaxed together. She was a great resource of knowledge, and Hermione worshiped her.

It was the Grey Lady that showed them the Room of Requirement, which everyone agreed was absolutely perfect. Cassiopeia was the one who thought of a way to use their simple mirrors and create a network. The Blacks gave one to their Mother and cousin Narcissa for emergencies. Neville gave one to his Gran, and asked her to give one to Lady Bones since they knew each other well. Harry gave both Sirius, Remus and the Potter Overseer one, the Goblin impressed how they had used Ancient Runes to power and connect the mirrors. Tonks gave her mother one, and Andromeda had cried happily when her sister had contacted her that day. It took some time but the Weasley twins figured out a way Muggles could use one too, and Hermione’s parents were excited to see some of Hogwarts even if it was remotely. The Weasleys gave one to their fascinated father, and another to their Grandfather. Even Luna sent her father one, and he had been delighted when the Exceed had introduced themselves as Luna’s friends. 

The Heads of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Houses each received one, and discreetly they awarded their students for their ingenuity.

* * *

 

Harry startled when Luna appeared as if from thin air besides him. Luna was rarely seen without the trio of older Ravenclaw’s that viciously guarded her against bullies, though most by now left the strange first year alone. Neville was distracted by a brightly blushing Ginny Weasley across the courtyard, Neville smiling shyly and ducking his head to speak to her. Harry had been watching the two court bashfully before Luna had appeared, and she surprised him by asking Harry to introduce her to his small first year stalker. Colin Creevey flushed and shuffled out from behind the wall he had been hiding behind, and after introducing the two Luna cheekily asked Colin to walk her to class. The Muggleborns smile was blinding, and offering Heiress Luna his arm they said their goodbyes to Harry before moving on their way. Harry laughed aloud when he heard Colin address Luna as ‘milady’.

The Black sisters would glare at a grinning Harry when he told the story at lunch and the Weasley twins started calling the Black sisters ‘their Lady loves’.

* * *

 

The Exceed barely took any notice of the announcement Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Though the group and their allies were suspicious when they discovered it was Lucius Malfoy who had pushed the idea. Quidditch was cancelled, and the Gryffindor Beaters and Seeker were annoyed, but not as distraught as their captain who tried to drown himself in a sink. The Weasley twins bristled when some older Durmstrang boys started eyeing the Black sisters, so they conspired to cross the age-line and compete in the Seventh Year only competition. Professor McGonagall was impressed but livid they somehow managed to put their names into the Goblet of Fire.   

But on the day the names were to be announced the group collectively cursed their previous disinterest when suddenly the Hogwarts Champion was declared to be Heir Hadrian Potter. All eyes turned to the Harry, and he was pale but angry at the accusing stares before he stood and to everyone’s shock _Solemnly Swore on his Life and Magic_ he had no part in putting his name into the Goblet. Immediately Amalthea together with Neville and Luna stood and loudly said “Witnessed”. Susan Bones followed them, and to everyone’s surprise so did Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin allies Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott. It was the first time eight Heirs of the Sacred Ten Noble and Most Ancient Houses had worked together since the days of the Wizard’s Council, and Dumbledore felt a chill of foreboding go down his spine.

* * *

 

Sirius and Remus were beyond furious. As were the rest of their allies. Lady Bones had investigated but could not discover who had entered Harry into the tournament, nor could anyone find a way to pull him from the competition. Hermione was petrified for her boyfriend when she read how past contestants had been killed, and the Exceed all agreed this was obviously a ploy by one of their enemies to kill The-Boy-Who-Lived. The group dedicated themselves to gaining any leverage they could, so they studied any sort of magic they could get their hands on. The idiot Gilderoy Lockhart obviously wasn’t going to be much help, so they looked elsewhere for tutors.

On Saturdays Flitwick privately taught them duelling, and working together and against one another they quickly discovered each other’s strengths and covered their weaknesses. It was never more obvious the Weasley twins and the Black sisters were of one mind when they fought together. They moved like they could read their twin’s minds, seamlessly switching between defending and attacking at random. Neville and Harry were powerhouses the others struggled against when the Godbrother’s teamed up, while Hermione dazzled everyone with her wide collection of previously unknown spells. Luna moved and dodged like she could dance on air, and she cheerfully told her friends the House of Lovegood’s Family Magic was the Seer blood that ran through their daughter’s veins. Tonks could take on any pair and win or come very close; by herself she was like a one-woman army.

Sirius brought them expensive potions to discover their Animagus forms, and Professor McGonagall agreed to supervise their practice on Sunday nights. The group were ecstatic to discover they all had animal forms, and eagerly gave each other names. Neville’s form was of a lion, so they called him Pryde. Harry was a black mamba they nicknamed Venom. Hermione was aptly a raven, which she insisted on calling Corvus. Luna was a beautiful snowy owl that suited the name Arctica. Tonks was excited she was a chameleon they called Veil. Fred and George were somewhat unsurprisingly twin spotted hyena, fittingly called Snicker and Cackle. Amalthea was a black panther christened as Panthera, while Cassiopeia’s snow leopard happily accepted the name Carnivora.

They were all proud of themselves and each other, but Harry still felt nervous just days before the First Task. Up until Draco Malfoy came to Harry under the cover of darkness and told him about the Dragon’s. The House of Malfoy’s Family Magic was in uncovering and keeping secrets, and Malfoys always repaid their debts.

* * *

 

Draco was unsurprised when Potter told the other two contestants about the dragons. He was honourable almost to a fault. Harry had asked why Draco had told him, and Draco replied with words his godfather Professor Snape had said when he shared the secret of the First Task “there is no greater potential for greatness then a Gryffindor and a Slytherin working together”.

* * *

 

Viktor Krum roared loudly in triumph when his daring plan worked, while Fleur Delacour laughed in relief when her enchantment put her dragon to sleep. Harry Potter however immediately dropped his golden egg to catch Hermione Granger when she flung herself into his arms and the stadium actually shook with how loud the audience cheered.  

* * *

 

They were all celebrating Harry’s victory in the Room of Requirement when Tehra slipped into the room and proudly dropped a bug with weird glasses shaped markings at his mistresses’ feet. Luna didn’t say anything, just watched knowingly when Cassiopeia smiled maliciously and Amalthea casually kills it with fire.

Not a day after Harry had sworn on his magic he hadn’t entered himself into the tournament the trashy reporter Reeta Skeeter had published a ‘tell-all’ article on the Potter Heir. Sirius and Harry took vicious pleasure in suing the Daily Prophet almost to bankruptcy, then brought up the majority of the shares so they basically owned it. Reeta had very loudly argued against being sacked with a vengeance, and had disappeared soon after the humiliating dismissal. Now she’ll never be seen again.   

* * *

 

Ron had been telling everybody and anybody who would listen that Harry had somehow cheated at the First Task and put his name into the Goblet of Fire. He didn’t seem to understand no matter how many times it was explained that with the Vow Harry took he couldn’t have lied. Harry had come back into his dorm one afternoon to find his curtains and bed shredded, though thankfully the trunk he’d borrowed from the Black sister’s had protected all his personal belongings. Ron had gotten a month of detention and a nasty thief’s curse from the trunks safety features, though he still ranted and raved. The twins had had to apologise on behalf of Heir William Weasley and Lord Septimus Weasley many times, though their patience with Ron was wearing thin. Ron’s bitterness at being the sixth son spilled out into every aspect of his life, and as a result of this he was despised by most of his classmates and scorned by his family. He only seemed to be getting more resentful the more he aged, and the Weasleys were all worried Ron would start a Blood Feud when he inevitably went too far.

Cassiopeia Black took great pleasure in casting the Babbling Curse whenever Ron set foot into her line of sight, though when he destroyed Harry’s room she cast her favourite, the Hex of Unrest. Not only did Ron now say absolutely everything that came to mind, the Hex of Unrest plagued him with vicious night terrors of his worst fears. Apparently he had to sleep separately in the infirmary because he woke the Gryffindor’s each night with screams. Fred Weasley watched Cassi with adoring eyes as she terrorised his little brother almost to insanity.

* * *

 

The day after the Yule Ball was announced everywhere Amalthea and Cassiopeia went flower’s appeared. Not cheerful, pretty flowers. No these flowers were as red as hearts blood and as black as curses, with thorns as big as their thumbs and actually kind of scary looking. Other girls watched on enviously at the display, even a weird one such as this, while the twins felt more and more amused. Especially when even Snape had trouble removing the stubborn vine from his classes ceiling. It all came to a climax at dinner when their familiar Mayhem dropped a crown of roses onto their heads and the Weasley twins shook the castle with controlled fire and things blowing up spectacularly. Fire being Thea’s specialty while explosions were Cassi’s, which the Weasley twin’s knew very well from duelling them repeatedly.

Nobody could figure out just exactly _how_ the red heads had talked the malicious familiar Mayhem into being their messenger, and the Black sisters were actually impressed they somehow managed it without any obvious injuries. When the Black’s said yes most of the student population gave a sigh of relief. Things had been catching on fire and blowing up all afternoon, not to mention the creepy vine roses that took vicious pleasure in drawing blood. The Weasley twins had been slightly fanatical at trying to get the Black’s attention in a big way. The students didn’t think Hogwarts would have survived if the Black twins hadn’t said yes.

Though now no girl in the castle would accept unless there was some kind of showy proposal.

* * *

 

Harry and Hermione looked absolutely lovely together, and there was many surprised looks at Hermione’s elegant transformation. Luna and Colin Creevey were giggling loudly as they danced in circles on the dancefloor, generally making an adorable nuisance of themselves. Neville and Ginny Weasley hadn’t stopped blushing all night, though neither had looked away from the other. Susan Bones came over briefly and introduced her new boyfriend Dean Thomas, who was charming and just the right person for the young Heiress. Tonks and the dragon keeper Charlie Weasley had disappeared a while ago, not having seen each other since the holidays.

Surprisingly Draco Malfoy was Fleur Delacour’s date for the evening, though just as friends since he was one of the rare few unaffected by her Veela thrall. It was unnerving for some seeing the Malfoy Heir talking pleasantly with the Potter Heir at the champions table. Even Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and her date Blaise Zabini had come over to the Exceed to offer their congratulations to Harry. Meanwhile Amalthea and George were greatly enjoying each other’s company, but keeping an eye on their twins. Fred and Cassiopeia had been whispering and plotting for a while now, and they were sure something was about to be blown up.

They were right. When the punch bowl exploded in the judge’s faces, spelling their hair and clothes into various nauseating colours, the four laughed loudly along with the rest of the students. Though by Hermione’s raised eyebrow and Harry’s grin the Exceed knew exactly who pulled the prank.

* * *

 

The Exceed had started calling Neville and Harry The-Boys-Of-Light since they were told the prophecy and realised it could mean Neville or Harry were the child foretold. The boys were as close as brothers, and their magic was the Lightest in the castle. Both were phenomenally good at White Magic, though with Harry it was instinctual since it was his Family Magic. Neville was determined not to be left behind though, he had promised himself he’d stand beside his Godbrother when they faced danger.

The prophecy had been analysed and picked apart by the Exceed and their allies, and they all came to the same conclusion. Voldemort wasn’t dead. And Wormtail and Lucius Malfoy were somehow paving the way for their Lord’s return. Since Lucius had returned from Albania Lord Malfoy had been the driving force behind the Triwizard Tournament. Somehow he or someone like him had confounded the Goblet of Fire and entered Harry for nefarious purposes. They were sure Dumbledore wasn’t working with the Deatheaters, but they were equally sure Dumbledore wasn’t their ally.

It was as the Exceed were in the Room of Requirement discussing Voldemort and the prophecy that Luna dropped a bombshell. She was snuggled into Amalthea’s side as they watched Harry practice duelling under his Invisibility Cloak when she offhandedly mentioned the Deathly Hallows. Hermione, who was sprawled out on the floor surrounded by Ancient Rune textbooks with Cassiopeia pointed out it was just a fairy tale. Luna shook her head, casually saying “they are real, Harry already owns one”.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her.

* * *

 

Thea and Cassi had been furious when they awoke and Hermione had been missing from her bed. The Exceed all glared viciously at Dumbledore and the rest of the judges during the Second Task, and Luna wasn’t let out of the Black sister’s sight. In hindsight they were furious at themselves for leaving Hermione without the protection of a Noble and Most Ancient House, they should have known the Headmaster would pull a stunt like this. During the next summer holidays Hermione, Tonks and Colin would become protected even if Amalthea couldn’t offer them House Black, it was too dangerous for them to just be regular students.  

The audience was dismayed when Fleur came back first, bloodied and distraught but without her hostage. It was a tense twenty minutes later when Krum rose to the lakes surface with a terrified little boy the Exceed knew was his baby brother. They learnt from Viktor Harry had reached the hostages first, but had stayed guarding the three with the Protego spell while he waited for the other two champions. It was just a moment before the hour was up when Harry appeared with a confused Hermione and a little girl that could only be Fleur’s little sister. Fleur and Gabrielle were hysterical until they were in each other’s arms, and both the champions profusely thanked Harry for protecting their beloved siblings.

The audience got the unique pleasure of seeing the champion’s parents charge up to the judges, absolutely livid their children had been stolen from their beds.

* * *

 

Thea and George had been walking around the Black Lake arm-in-arm when they came across Draco Malfoy being bothered by some older Slytherin’s. Amalthea pursed her lips in annoyance, before asking George to disillusion himself so he could protect her back without being seen. Generally speaking most Slytherin’s respected the Sacred Ten Noble and Most Ancient Houses, even the Light ones. But this past year the Exceed had noticed some of the older Slytherin’s becoming increasingly erratic, and it didn’t take much imagination to guess why. Especially since their fathers were all convicted Deatheaters.

Draco was speechless when Amalthea appeared from nowhere and willingly called him cousin for the first time in his memory, coming to his defence against three older boys. Two immediately shuffled back away from the Black Heiress, but the third sneered and went to grab her arm. George lashed out, spelling the three boys upside down and deliberately knocking their heads against the sharp stone. The Slytherin spewed abuse at them, roaring he’ll get back at her and the Malfoy brat for this. Draco winced slightly when Amalthea smiled wickedly, and said he’ll be sorry he said that.  The three scream when Thea uses her favourite spell Bone Shatterer.

She leaves them there unconscious and upside down, pulling Draco along with her. Draco watches almost bemused when the Light George Weasley reveals himself and grins at Amalthea cheekily, kissing her hands. As the three make their way back to Hogwarts Thea asks if Draco is serious about being Harry’s ally, and when he repeats what he told the Potter Heir before the first task Amalthea could tell it had been Snape that gave Draco the advice. His Godfather and mother were the only one’s he’d listen to.

Draco stops and stares after them when Amalthea says she is proud of him, George and Thea leaving him there in the courtyard looking shocked. They arrived at dinner looking no different from before, though George and Thea both sighed aloud when they learnt Fred and Cassi had put Ron in the infirmary. Again.

* * *

 

The Exceed and their allies knew something was going to happen during the Third Task. Lady Bones, Remus and Sirius agreed something was suspicious, so they gave Harry an emergency portkey just in case and vowed to be on standby with their mirrors if something went horribly wrong. Flitwick and McGonagall would keep an eye on all the students while Andromeda, Lady Longbottom and Lucida would watch the visitors. The Weasley twins would guard backstage where all the preparations and Tournament staff moved around unseen by the spectators. They needed her but Narcissa hadn’t answered her mirror in days, and everyone was worried about her safety.  

But they hadn’t expected this. When the judges announced Harry had reached the Cup and won the Tournament, Luna suddenly started having a seizure. Colin and Ginny were hysterical, but the Exceed managed to make out a single word “Voldemort!”. They became increasingly frantic when Harry’s mirror wouldn’t connect, and there was no sight of him. Something had happened. Something bad. Suspecting anti-Portkey and anti-Apparition wards the Black sister’s had an idea.

“Locket!”

There was a pop and the House Elf appeared before her anxious mistresses, and Hermione caught onto their plan quickly, telling the other’s via the mirror. “Take us to Harry!” Neville and Tonks only just managed to grab onto the Ravenclaw trio before they disappeared, leaving Luna in the care of the two frightened and confused Gryffindor first years.

They were dropped into an unsettling graveyard. Tonks only just managed to cast Protego Horribilis over the five, a spell providing some protecting against Dark Magic, when they were spotted by cloaked figures in bone masks. They could see Harry in the distance duelling a snake-like-creature, a creature that ordered his Deatheaters to kill them.

Their training kicked in.

The few Deatheater’s surrounding their Lord obviously weren’t expecting anyone else, so they hesitated. But that was all the Exceed needed. Hermione and Neville quickly went on the defensive, swiftly casting the Impediment Curse that violently blasted several cloaked figures back, while two dropped from Neville’s Body-Bind Curse. Cassiopeia used the Reductor Curse liberally, blowing up everything and anything in her way. While Amalthea’s overpowered Incendio caused many to cry out in agony. Tonks was like a military tank, and the second year’s followed their sixth year Hufflepuff as she spearheaded her way towards Harry who was still in the middle of his own intense battle.

So focused on his duel with Potter Voldemort screamed in anger when Hermione cast Flipendo, causing the Dark Lord to deflect and lose his extreme concentration. Neville, Hermione and Harry faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named together, the three a formidable team. Meanwhile Tonks, Cassi and Thea were a whirlwind of spells keeping the other twelve Deatheaters at bay.

Soon there were pops from all around the Graveyard and Lady Bones arrived with her allies, Sirius and Remus frightening in their wrath. Even the Weasley twins were unusually intense, using alarmingly more and more dangerous spells as they fought their way to the Black sisters. There were gasps and screams when the Auror’s saw Voldemort, and he gave a chilling glare to The-Boy-Who-Lived “this isn’t over. This is just the beginning!” before he and his Deatheater’s disappeared.

* * *

 

Black Magic does not always equal evil, just as Light does not always mean good. Harry and Neville had given the fight their all, and were able to stand together against Voldemort with Hermione with White Magic even when most people assumed Black Magic was stronger.

When Minister Fudge hadn’t believed even the words of his own Auror’s Harry had demanded he watch their memories. Dumbledore had tried to interfere but it was too late, soon the Wizengamot and media representatives were watching Peter Pettigrew and a Deatheater most wizards with any common-sense could tell was Lucius Malfoy use a ritual involving the blood of an enemy and mysteriously a common looking black diary to resurrect Lord Voldemort. The Black sister’s couldn’t describe their father’s expression when the memory showed their involvement in the fight, but they didn’t think it meant anything good.

There were screams and hysteria but even Fudge couldn’t deny the evidence that the Dark Lord was back.

* * *

 

Another year had come and gone, and the Exceed and their allies prepared for war. One evening at the beginning of the summer holidays a weary and limping Professor Snape collapsed into his chair, head buried in his hands. He was reaching for a bottle of Firewhisky when he noticed a nondescript mirror sitting inconspicuously on his table. It was one of the Exceeds first act’s in this war, and it was only the beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my beloved Sister. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also posted on my Fanfiction account.


End file.
